But, Baby, It's Cold Outside!
by quizasvivamos
Summary: When a New York winter and a broken heater make the thought of venturing outside for New Year's festivities unbearable, Kurt and Blaine find ways to stay toasty and oh so hot right where they are.


"Your toes are like ice cubes!" Kurt squealed as Blaine shifted his foot, running it across Kurt's exposed ankle.

"What do you expect? The heater's been on the fritz the past two weeks, and I can't seem to get a hold of the super to come look at it."

"We live in Bushwick. I don't expect much when it comes to maintenance. We wouldn't be huddled up like this if the heat was working fine though."

"Maybe not. But I know I prefer being with you like this over going out in the city and braving the crazy crowds in what feels like below zero. I don't think I own a scarf or gloves thick enough to convince me to leave this room, and especially this position we've found ourselves in." Blaine fidgeted a bit in Kurt's lap, his back up against Kurt's broad chest.

Kurt wrapped his free arm around Blaine's torso. "Yes, I'll have to agree with you on that one. Let's leave Times Square for the kids and tourists. We did it last year, and that was good enough for me. Besides, we can watch the ball drop and enjoy the festivities from our couch." He paused to lift his cup to drink. "Oh, I'm out," Kurt said, staring down into the mug that had held hot chocolate with an added special ingredient meant to aid in solving their heat issue.

"Let me get you another drink," Blaine offered, reaching his hand outside the blanket to take hold of the ceramic mug, shivering at the shock of cold air on his heated skin. He immediately regretted the decision, but he'd even brave the barren tundra for Kurt. Anything for his fiancé.

"Thank you. I'm glad you thought up this brilliant idea to stay warm," Kurt said. "And I wouldn't mind if you added just a _little_ more Baileys to the hot chocolate this time," Kurt added with a grin.

"I can do that," Blaine said. He gave Kurt a quick peck on the cheek. Kurt's empty mug still in hand, Blaine wriggled around in the blanket in which they were tangled up, attempting to remove himself to fulfill Kurt's desire, but they were wrapped so tightly in their cocoon of warmth and heavy limbs, and his movements were clumsy from the drink in which he had already indulged, that Blaine had more difficulty than he should have maneuvering his body. He began to climb up and out of Kurt's lap, but his knee connected with Kurt's groin, an anguished groan sounding in response.

"Oh, Kurt." Blaine's hand flew up to cover his mouth, horrified. "I'm so sorry!" Blaine said, and, without much thought, he immediately proceeded to set the mug down and reach into Kurt's lap to massage the accidentally assaulted area. What escaped Kurt's mouth next was a different type of groan and a sort of choked whimper.

"Blaine, what are you -" Kurt closed his eyes and bit his lip, unable to stifle a moan as he felt himself growing hard in Blaine's careful hand.

"I, uh," Blaine began, feeling heat crawl up his body and into his face at the complete realization of what his attempt to alleviate pain had inadvertently turned into.

"God, Blaine," Kurt managed through quickening breaths. Then Blaine's mouth was on his, and his mind went blank, his thoughts melting into waves of pleasure.

Blaine carefully climbed back into Kurt's lap, his knees safely positioned underneath Kurt's arms and nearly up against the back of the couch. His mouth soon strayed from Kurt's lips to his jawline to the space beneath his ear and then down his neck and to his shoulder as he peppered Kurt's skin with kisses that sent his temperature soaring and his cock aching under Blaine's hand that was still slowly massaging.

His mouth back on Kurt's, Blaine spoke against his lips, "This was my next idea to keep warm." Breaths heavy and ragged, their mouths connected again and again, lips becoming moist and swollen from the introduction of tongues.

"But, Blaine, do you -?" Kurt managed.

Blaine pulled away for a second, reaching into his pocket to dig out a small bottle of lube, and then he held it up in front of Kurt to see. "I was prepared." He looked so proud of himself, and Kurt would have laughed if he wasn't so incredibly turned on.

"I see," Kurt breathed, gasping as Blaine's mouth found its way back to the column of his neck and sucked roughly at a patch right beneath his ear.

Blaine removed his hand and shifted in Kurt's lap, deftly undoing the button and zipper on his pants. Kurt took the opportunity to do the same, pulling his own down and off the best he could in the position they were in. In a mess of limbs, tugging on fabric, and clumsy movement, they were both naked on their lower halves, safe from the chill beneath the blanket.

"God, I want - I want you inside of me," Blaine said, grinding his ass down on Kurt's cock.

"Anything, anything you want," Kurt said, moaning as Blaine slicked up Kurt's cock with lube, stroking up and down a few times before moving his hand to himself.

Blaine kissed Kurt sloppily as he worked himself open, one finger, then two, but it wasn't enough, and Blaine hastily positioned himself over Kurt's cock, rubbing the head of it against his entrance before slowly sinking down onto it, filling himself up with Kurt.

They began to work up a rhythm, Blaine practically latched to Kurt's neck as he bounced up and down in Kurt's lap, so full, so so hot. His own cock was throbbing, caught between their burning bodies, catching the friction as it slid against Kurt's smooth, muscled abdomen.

The countdown began on the television, drowned out by the moans, grunts, and the slapping of flesh against flesh as Blaine continued to ride Kurt's cock, so excruciatingly close to release as his hand traveled down in between them and took hold of his own swollen, leaking cock.

_"Ten, nine, eight…"_

Blaine stroked himself, bringing himself ever closer to the edge. Kurt tightly gripped Blaine's hips and thrust up into him just as Blaine came down on him, emptying and filling himself again and again. They moved together, their rhythm ever quickening, soon becoming frantic, almost sloppy.

_"…five, four, three…"_

Kurt's moans rose up in the apartment, echoed by Blaine's cries of ecstasy, which were slightly muffled by Kurt's shoulder where his face was pressed against, occasionally nipping and sucking at the skin there.

_"…two, one -"_

"Oh g-god - th-there - _yes_!" Blaine came hard, spilling over his own fist and onto their stomachs in the space between their bodies as Kurt's cock rubbed against Blaine's prostate one final time. The sight and sound of Blaine's orgasm along with the way he clenched up around Kurt's cock sent Kurt over the edge, his balls tightening and cock pulsing as he emptied his built up tension inside of Blaine.

The sound of multitudinous cheers drifted over from the television as the joyous, roaring crowd composed of nearly one million rosy-cheeked individuals of all ages in Times Square welcomed in the new year.


End file.
